Tough Love
by Rolly Girl
Summary: Seth is a guy who's looking for true love after the pain he suffered in his life. He thought he'd found it, but soon he realized that it was a fake, painful, tough 'love'. Randy will be able to pull him out of that living hell... or will he fail and cause him even more pain? One thing is for sure, never underestimate love.
1. Chapter 1

Roman wrapped his arm around Seth's waist as he guide them into his house"w..who are yo..u" Seth asked Roman,Seth was drunk and his mouth was bleeding, Seth laughed "a..answer me" Seth asked him again,

Roman threw him on the couch"shut the fuck up and lay here I'll be back" Roman told him and Seth laughed

"it's okay bear, I don't know you anyway" Seth replied placing his legs on the coffee table, Roman sighed and walked toward the bathroom.

Seth got up and saw his black t-shirt was dirty and full of dust "fuck, I'm dirty" Seth commented and started to sway he could barely stand in his place, he pulled on his t-shirt wanting to take it off but he stumble in his feet and was about to fall but he supported himself on the couch "uh god the ground's shaking" Seth laughed and stood up again,he started unbuckling his belt and threw it on the floor then he pulled off his tight jeans - it was so tight cause it's the hardest thing for him to take it off when he was sober let alone than he is now drunk - he tried to pull them but he couldn't and immediately fell to ground flat on his back "fuck" he cursed and stretched his arms next to him. Roman walked out of the bathroom and saw him on the ground in front of the couch still trying to pull his jeans off

"What are you doing?" Roman sat on the couch looking down at his tight muscular body his pecs down to his tight sexy abs, Roman's gazes stopped at the waist band. Roman wondered what Seth might have under them,he smiled and licked his lips, Seth was going to be his pray.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman looked at his body and felt his dick react to the sight in front of him,Seth sighed dramatically"I w-want to .take this d-dirty thing off"  
Seth pointed at his jeans,Roman smiled and knelt on the ground next to him with big grin

"Do you want me to help you with it?" Roman wanted to take the advantage of the situation,Seth smiled innocently and look at Roman who started pulling on the legs of the jeans

"Trust me..it's not w-working" Seth whined playing with his hair, Roman smirked then moved up next to him.

"I know how to make it work" Roman moved his palm up to Seth clothed dick,rubbing it slowly,Seth looked up

"W- what are you doing?" Seth asked him.

Roman moved his hands to the sides and pulled his jeans down,Seth lifted his hips to allow Roman to pull them. When Roman finally pulled them completely off Seth threw the jeans right in Roman's face.

"can you clean it for me?" Seth gave him a cute innocent look.

"okay" Roman sighed. He grab Seth clothes and took them to the laundry room. Seth got up and laid on the couch, he paled his cock through his boxers.

"i l..love when someone touches you"Seth laughed to himself.

Roman walked in and saw him playing with his cock,Roman smirked and walked toward him. "you want me to play with you?" Roman reached his hand,Seth look at his hand with a smile,he took his hand,Roman sat next to him. Roman placed his hand on Seth's cock and stroked him.

"No no"Seth screamed. He pulled Roman's hand and slide it into his cock skin on skin making him groan

Seth opened his eyes in the morning with a killing headache, he rubbed his head and looked around and realized that he was in a different place.  
and that he was half naked. He saw the large hand over his private area he pushed it away and quickly got up and Roman opened his eyes and saw Seth looking around for his clothes "good morning" Roman said and Seth look toward him

"why am I here? who the hell are you? where are my clothes? what happened? I don't remember anything" Seth was lost his head was a blur

"okay let me just make some breakfast for us then we can talk and i will answer your questions okay...what's your name?" Roman asked him as he got up.

"Seth. i'm Seth Rollins " Seth introduced him self his eyes still looking around the room for his clothes

"I'm Roman reigns ,and your clothes in the laundry,you refuse to wear them cause they were a little dirty and after huge struggle to pull your skinny jeans off you asked me to wash them. Follow me and take them while i make the breakfast" Roman told him and walked toward the kitchen. Seth look behind him he was nice large man with huge muscles, long dark hair. Seth found him attractive. He smiled to himself when he remembered how Roman's hand was on him. "are you coming or not" Roman screamed from the kitchen holding Seth clothes in his hand.

"Uh y-yeah" Seth walked toward the kitchen where Roman handed him his clothes. "thanks" Seth took them and start putting them on

"are you new in town? i haven't seen you before" Roman wanted to know.

"Yeah,I'm actually new in here... I'm from Iowa and Idecided to start my life here in Pensacola, Florida. I went to a bar last night and I drank too much, so now I don't remember what happened after that... uh...can you answer my questions now?" Seth was trying to pull his jeans up hardly. Roman smiled.

"I don't know how that thing fits you anyway, here let me help you". Roman walked behind Seth and placed his hands on seth hips and start inhaling seth hair

"what are you doing" Seth was surprised by Roman's actions.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to help you with your fucking tight jeans, Seth". Roman whispered into seth ear and seth walk out of his grip

"N-no t-thanks" Seth stammered. Roman noticed seth reaction. He looked down and saw how Seth was trying to hide his bulge and smirked then looking up .

"okay...okay I was just trying to help you" Roman said then walked to make breakfast. Seth was sweating. He smiled and looked up toward Roman and blushed then he look down quickly to avoid his gaze.

"w-where's the bathroom?". Seth asked without looking Roman pointed to the wooden door. Seth walked toward it. Roman looked down at Seth ass as he walked away from him and licked his lips starting to rub his grown erection.

"he is the right one for you" Roman was whispered to his dick then chuckled as he realized what he had just done.

Seth was in the bathroom smiling ,he was confuse inbetween his thoughts: did Roman liked him? Did he knew that he was gay and was still trying to play with him, or maybe Roman was gay too and he liked him... Seth was so confuse about it, but Roman interrupted his line of thought when he called him.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth walked out of the bathroom and saw Roman sitting at the table eating his food. "why are you standing there? come over here". Roman said . Seth sighed and looked at him

"i guess i should just leave... thanks for everything". Seth was about to walk away when Roman's loud voice stopped him

"You're not going anywhere, Seth Rollins". Roman commanded in a tough tone with angry look on his face, Seth was actually a little scared

"w- why i can't leave? Is there something I did wrong without knowing". Seth walked toward the table and Roman got up and stood in front of him

"Actually, yeah, Seth. I guess you don't remember but last night was about to be your last one if I haden't arrived in the right time" Roman told him in sharp tone

"what do you you mean Mr Reigns" Seth didn't understand what Roman meant he was lost.

Roman smirked "last night you stole Michel's car and crashed it and of course you're new here you don't know him he but I can assure you he's a very dangerous man: he was holding his gun to your head! I paid for the damage and saved your ass" Roman commented smiling, Seth was staring at him with wide eyes he couldn't believe that he almost got killed. If Roman wasn't there he wouldn't have survived.

"thank you! I owe you my life... T- thank you so much, Mr Reigns". Seth said grateful, Roman smirked and sat back on the chair.

"really? I paid for your mess and all you do is thank me? It sure doesn't work like that, Rollins." Roman laughed as he gave Seth strange look. Seth didn't know what he wanted to say with that look, he was confused.

"I didn't pay 8 grant just for you to thank me, did I? "Roman smirked and took a sip of his coffee

"No, of course not, Mr Reigns, I get it. I will return your money when i find a job, I swear"

Seth told him and Roman laughed "really? and what are your guarantees? Actually... I have better idea: I have job for you and in this way i can guarantee that i will get my money back. So, what do you think Seth?" Roman asked him, Seth wasn't sure about it 'cause he didn't even know what the job was "I don't think you have a choice you will work for me or i am going to call the police" Roman grabbed his phone looking at Seth dead in the eyes seeing the fear into Seth eyes

"no no no please,d-don't! please I will do it! I will work for you just don't call the police i don't want to go to the jail again, please" Seth begged him and by the look on Seth's face Roman knew that Seth had horrible memories from jail so he took advantage of that.

Roman smiled "good you will work as bartender in my bar that means i will be your boss and you will do everything i tell you to do no questions asked, do you understand?" Roman pointed a finger toward Seth and he nodded in agreement "great you're a good boy, your job starts today and you'll work - um let me see i normaly pay the bartender 20 dollars a the night which means you will work for me for 400 days: one year and 35 days" Roman said it like it's nothing but Seth knew that he would work for free

"w-what?" Seth was shocked. He would spend a long time working with nothing in return and that would put a pauseinhis plans of having real job.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth stood in front of Roman he couldn't argue with Roman 'cause he was a little afraid of his controlling persona "hey you can leave now" Roman screamed and Seth took a step back. Roman's voice was sharp and deep and that's what makes Seth's body shake

"o-okay m-mr Reigns" Seth stammered then started walking backward then fast left the house. Roman laughed "i will definately enjoy having his virginity" Roman commented with huge grin playing on his lips.

Seth went to the hotel where he was spending some days. He opened his room door and threw the key on the small table in front of door and let himself fall back on the bed and almost immediately he start thinking of what Roman told him "its too much". Seth sighed then remembered when Roman pulled his jeans and that made him smiled. "i don't understand him at all, is he gay? or he just knew that i am? is that obvious?". Seth thought to himself when the growls of his stomach stopped him; he rubbed his stomach and sat up and pull out his wallet and start searching for money, he found 100 dollars. He was so hungry,he got up and walk out of the hotel.

At 8pm Seth opened his eyes to the sound of his phone going off, he rubbed his eyes and yawned then grabbed it and answered it.

"hey Seth i am waiting for you in front of your hotel come down, fast! Do not let me here waiting for too long". Roman's voice was in the other side of the line. Seth was surprised.  
"how did you know where my hot..". and before Seth could finish his sentence Roman hung up. "hello?"Seth sighed he was so pissed off because of the disrespect that Roman showing him.

Seth liked the way Roman controled him when he barely know him, Seth got up and pulled off the white shirt and the skin tight jeans he was wearing then rushed into the shower.  
Roman was in his car waiting and starting to get angry, he was looking at his watch every minute. He got out of the car and started taping his fingers on the car "fuck" Roman cursed. After 10 minutes Seth finally walked down. Roman was looking at him he was so angry, Seth stood in front of him and before Seth could say anything ."why all this time i told you not to let me wait what's the fuck is wrong with you huh what's take all that time"  
Roman screamed in Seth's face making him wincing at every word

"i-i j-just t-took a shower" Seth told him in a low tone. "and why are you even screaming at me? who do you think you are? i barely know you" Seth raised his voice a little and Roman smirked and grab him by his biceps and slammed him against the car. Seth winced in pressed his body against Seth's,Seth felt the tension rise between them and felt Roman's blood boiling.

"who do i think i am huh?" Roman whispered angrily "i own you,Seth, you're mine! At least for the year and you will do what i tell you without questioning. i own your fucking life and from now on you will just call me sir got it...Seth?".Roman ordered him and tightened his grip on Seth arms, Seth was afraid staring at Roman with wide brown eyes full of fear. "got it?" Roman screamed loudly in Seth face.

Seth winced "y-yeah yeah, got it... sir". Seth closed his eyes and lowered his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth felt Roman eyes piercing him. Roman smirked "Atta boy, now get in the car, Seth" Roman loosen his grip on Seth and he opened the car door and got in it without saying any word as Roman started the engine. on the way to the bar Seth didn't say any word "hey why you're so quiet Seth?" Roman was trying to make Seth say any word but he was so pissed. "hey i said talk now" Roman ordered him and Seth gave him despise look,Seth couldn't deny that he was a little a little attracted to Roman but Roman was unendurable by the way he controlling him,yes Seth owe him the money and actually his life but that doesn't gave Roman the right to treat him like that.

"what you want me to say...s- sir?" Seth asked him in a low tone.

"how old are you Seth?" Roman asked him

"i am 28 and my birthday's on May 28th, I will be 29 soon, you sir?" Seth replied,Roman shot him a look

"i am the one who asking the questions here not you, you just answer got it!?"Roman tells him in a sharp tone. Seth nodded "good you're so small i mean your body you're so skinny" Roman commented.

Seth looked down at his body "am I right?.. you've got good small muscles as well, I noticed that... let me see" Roman reached to Seth shirt collar and unbuttoned it

"what you doing?"S eth was surprised by the sudden movement and tried to move but Roman voice stopped him.

"don't you fucking move! I am just seeing you muscles."R oman was eyeing the road and Seth was staring at him not sure about it.

Seth finally gave up , Seth placed his hands on the sides of his seat. Roman slide his hands into seth's shirt to his pecs and started rubbing them in circles and cupping them.  
Seth closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the seat and started breathing heavily, his cock stirred in his pants,he couldn't control his body reactions, he started giving low whimpers, Roman could barely heard him but he took Seth's whimpers as a hint to take it to another level moving his fingers to his left nipple and pinched it hard to make Seth let out his moans that he was trying to hide by biting his bottom lip, Roman smirked

"you're a virgin, right?"Roman asked him.

"y-yeah" Seth moaned squirming in his seat.

"good that's what thought you're so eager for someone to fuck you, aren't you?"Roman teased Seth.

"y-y-eah"Seth moaned louder. He's moans made Roman's aching,he didn't want Seth to notice that so he laughed.  
he pulled his hand from his shirt and Seth felt the embarrassment washing over him he couldn't control himself in front of Roman.

Seth turned his head toward the window and start thinking about that moment and that's exactly what Roman wanted,getting in Seth's head, he did it and now Seth couldn't stop thinking about him.

Roman and Seth arrived to the bar they got inside, Seth was surprised by the huge crowd around him "WOW its awesome you own this place it's so big"  
Seth liked the place he start look around him.

"good that you like it 'cause you will be working here."Roman told him.


	6. Chapter 6

"yeah, i like it maybe it's a bliss not a curse... like i thought."  
Seth smiled and Roman sure liked that smile.  
"come with me, Seth, i'm going to introduce you to the staff" they stood in front of the counter. "hey everybody come over here, now" Roman clapped and the men surrounded him, Seth was a little shy when every body came around him. Seth eyed everybody while he was behind Roman

"welcome boss" one of them shook Roman's hand

"thanks Randy how's everything goingaround here?"Roman asked.

"It is - as usual - awesome" Randy commented with a smile. Randy noticed Seth eyeing him and he immediately looked down when he realized that Randy spotted him.

"and who's that pretty ass, boss?" Randy said

"hey watch your ton.." but before Seth could finish Roman cut him.

"shut up i didn't allow you to talk" Roman said to Seth who shot him a look with his fists clenched ,he couldn't endure Roman insulting him in front of them

"i am sorry i didn't mean to hurt you, sorry" Randy said extended his hand for Seth to shake. "I am Randy Orton, I am the drinks mixer here and I am in charge if Mr Reigns isn't here." Seth extended his hand as well.

"i am Seth Rollins nice to meet you, Randy."Seth felt something strange about Randy, but he didn't know what. He smiled to Randy and he returned the smile

"okay, enough. Randy can you introduce everybody to Seth? I guess it would be better than flirting with him" Roman was jealous that Randy get Seth's attention by just staring at him.  
Randy blushed at Roman's comment.

"uh yeah, sorry Roman... Seth, those are John,Dean,Tony they are the waiters and Jack is also a bartender".  
Randy was looking at him in a strange way that can be noticed

"nice to meet you guys." Seth shook their hands with a smile on his lips.

"you too, Seth" John said smiling.

"good to know you, Seth" Dean shook his hand. Seth knew that Dean was a little crazy and careless just by looking at his abnormal style.

"nice to meet you Seth I hope that i will get to see you a lot" Tony liked Seth and found him cute.

"me too, Seth" Jack said in a sharp tone cause he knew why Roman brought Seth in squeezed Seth hand extra hard and he winced with pain but he didn't say anything.

"okay guys, Seth here is the new bartender and Jack you know your place right" Roman said. Jack nodded eyeing Seth angrily.

"good now everybody get back to work the drinks won't walk to the tables themselves" Roman joked, he pulled Seth by his arm and took him to the counter "you know what to do right?" Roman asked him, Seth nodded with a smile still eyeing the place, "good, now you'll stay with Randy and he'll give you the names of the drinks okay!" Roman stood in front of him and squeezed Seth arm,"when i am talking, you only look at me got it" he squeezed his arm harder.

"uh..okay okay got it... outch!" Seth wanted Roman to leave him ,he tried to snatch it but Roman was stronger than him.

"Oh, there's one more thing... don't you dare flirting with anyone. I'm watching you ,Seth. Now go and don't leave til i see you." Seth was hurting so he nodded

"good" Roman pushed him away


	7. Chapter 7

Seth's back hit the counter and he rubbed his arm"why he's treating me like that?" Seth said in a low tone but Jack heard him and laughed. Seth turned around and saw Jack.  
"don't worry, Seth, soon you will find out."Jack said then left. Seth didn't understand what he meant so he shook it off and walked behind the counter, he saw Randy mixing drinks and flipping the glasses he watched him with a smile, he liked the tricks that he was doing. When Randy ended it with a flip from behind his back Seth clapped for him.

"WOW great! you're awesome how you did that i mean how did you learn to do thatt?" Seth was stunned,Randy smiled

"it's not easy trust me"Randy commented looking at Seth eyes

"but when you do it... it looks so easy" Seth didn't noticed how Randy was looking at him.

"you want to try it Seth?"Randy gave Seth the glasses.

"i can't i'm not like you"Seth took the glasses.

"just try it you won't die, come on." Randy was trying to encourage him

"okay but promise me that you won't laugh at me if i pour it on myself". Seth smiled and opened his legs and,Randy was watching his ass he loved it he start licking his lips he slide his hands down without Seth noticing and rubbed his dick and fast pull it away when Seth turned at him.

"okay watch" Seth was trying to flip the glasses slowly but they almost fell.

Roman was in his office he sat on his chair and saw Seth playing in front of Randy and saw Randy watching him in his security camera back at the bar, he was so angry so he banged his fists on the table hard


	8. Chapter 8

Roman stood up and stormed out of the office.  
Randy was laughing at Seth cause he almost pour the drinks.  
"i told you not to laugh." Seth pouted.

"ok ok try again i promise i won't laugh this time."Randy promised him.

Seth smiled and when he was about to flip them he saw Roman looking angrily at him,he immediately dropped the cups pouring the drinks on the floor he looked down at the mess he had made then looked up at Roman.

Randy noticed the look on Seth's face so he look behind himself and saw Roman looking at Seth with venom. Roman stormed toward Seth and pushed him" what the fuck are you doing? you are here to work not to... play." Roman pushed him again.

Randy stood between them. "hey relax, Roman, i told him to do that, he wanted to help me." Randy tried to calm Roman down.

"Randy stay away don't get involved, i know how to teach him a lesson."Roman screamed.  
Seth hide behind Randy."I j-just w-wanted to learn to do that." Seth was afraid of Roman he barely could speak.

"calm down Roman" Randy tried to pull him but Roman refused to go.

"wipe the fucking ground now or i am going to kill you"Roman screamed.

Seth flinched"o-okay okay" Seth stammered.

"come with me Roman." Randy pulled him away from Seth.

Seth sat on the floor and wiped the ground with a piece of rag. Roman and Randy watching him from distance Randy looked up and saw Roman smiling.  
"what's wrong with you? why do you hate him like that huh? i am sure that he didn't do anything to you." Randy was surprised.

Randy was watching Roman big sick grin on his face "why are smiling,Roman be honest with me is Seth like the others?"

Randy knew everything about Roman, he thought that Roman could change his sickness habit but it looked for him that he didn't,he knew it when Roman looked at Seth with familiar smile Randy knew very well.

"what do you think about him? nice right?" Roman commented.

Randy swallowed hard "why are you treating him like that? I don't understand your game this time." Randy was trying to understand what was Roman's plan for Seth, Randy knew his friend very well and he knew how he thinks.

"i want to destroy him and make him desperate til he can't resist me, I want him to be always afraid of me, then I am going to enjoy that body piece underneath me,I want to see him bleeding, hurting, screaming my name... I can't wait Randy."

Roman closed his was afraid of what Roman might do to Seth, he looked toward him and felt sorry for him. He wished that he could go there and warn Seth but he couldn't.

"okay Randy you can get back to work, I am fine now" Roman walked away. Randy walked toward Seth he knelt in front of him

"it's okay get up Seth, it's clean enough" Randy helped Seth up.

"Is he mad at me? Is he going to put me in jail?" Seth was worried.

Randy placed his hand on Seth shoulder "No, don't worry about that" Randy said. Seth sighed in relief.

"thank god I can endure anything but jail." Seth said smiling.  
"Seth you are gay right" Randy dropped the bomb on him and he blushed.


	9. Chapter 9

"no, no, it's okay, just tell me, I am not a homophobic or something like that." Randy assured Seth. Seth stare at him trying to read his thoughts

"really? you won't tell anyone right?,i don't want anyone to think that i am weird i hate that." Seth trusted Randy with that.  
Randy smiled. "don't worry come here.." Randy leaned to whisper in Seth's ear "i am gay too."Randy looked at his reaction. Seth eyes widened,he placed his hand over his mouth.

"w-what are you serious" Seth was surprised. Randy smiled

"yeah,but don't tell anyone ok" Randy lowered his voice.  
Seth smiled and nodded.

"i promise you i won't tell anyone"Seth promised him.

"i know you won't"Randy was sure that Seth wouldn't tell anyone.

"ok now let's get back to work before he comes again and he is so ugly when he's angry" Randy joked and Seth laughed.

At 2 in the morning they closed the bar. Seth was standing out in the cold breeze waiting, he was shaking rubbing his arms.  
Randy saw him and walked toward him. "why you still here it's cold,you're probably gonna freeze out here!" Randy was worried about him catching a cold.

"R-Roman t-told m-me to w-wait for him."Seth was shaking.

"okay then I am going to wait with you." Randy stepped behind Seth and unzipped his jacket and pressed his chest against the other's back, he wrapped his jacket around Seth

"what are you doing?" Seth blushed and looked down not wanting Randy to notice the redness on his cheeks.

"what kind of men would I be if I left you freeze,are you warm yet?" Randy pressed the side of his face against Seth's.

Seth loved the attention and the care that Randy was showing him "t-thanks i-i feel better now." Seth felt warm between Randy's arms

"good"Randy whispered in Seth's ear.

"can I ask you something Randy?But if you don't want to answer just ignore me" Seth said in a low tone.

"It's actually kinda hard to ignore you Seth." Seth looked at him not believing what he'd just said. Is Randy attracted to him? "ask away, Seth" Randy said. Seth quickly looked away.

"it's about Roman is he - um - you know like us"

Randy cut him "you mean gay?" Seth nodded. "He's actually my friend and I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you about him, i mean it's his secret.. sorry".Randy gave him serious looked down in disappointment.

"it's okay i appreciate how loyal you are to a friend" Seth wasn't upset about it. Suddenly Randy thrusts his hips against Seth's from behind playfully,Seth gasped when Randy's dick rubbed against his ass.

"I am kidding everyone knows that he is, it's not a secret." Seth wasn't paying him any attention, he was thinking about what Randy did earlier, it was an accident or by purpose, he felt his dick growing hard in. "are you paying me any attention or i am talking to myself?"

Randy noticed that Seth wasn't with him"huh"Seth now get back to reality.

"just what I thought... you didn't hear the answer to your question" Randy smiled.

"can you repeat it please".Seth narrowed his eyes, Randy found that cute,He laughed at him,it was always hard for Randy to trust people that fast but he actually liked Seth.


	10. Chapter 10

"come on, tell me, Randy" Seth pouted, Randy loved that.

"okay Roman is gay but he doesn't know about me" Randy only told Seth about his sexuality.

"really?" Seth wasn't completely surprised cause he already doubted that Roman was gay.

"you know Seth it's weird to me that i trusted you about my secret,i mean i am not that open to people aboute my secret... and i just met you a few hours ago!" Randy was looking at Seth.

Seth turned his head. "it is a bad thing?"Seth didn't understand what Randy was implying.

"no no it's actually a good sign, i mean." That's when Roman showed up in his Mercedes, they were in the same position.  
he rolled the window down.

"Seth" Roman screamed. Seth flinched in Randy arms. Roman got out of the car,he walked toward them,Seth freed himself out of Randy's grip.

Roman stood in front of him, anger was obvious in his eyes. "get in the car now".Seth knew that Roman was angry,so without any hesitation Seth got in the car.  
Roman stared at Randy,"good night Randy"Roman said then turned to leave when Randy's voice stopped him.

"Roman" He stopped without turning around.

"please don't hurt him, please" Randy begged him. Roman turn around.

"with all due respect my friend, it's none of your business." Roman said with big grin.

"Roman please don't."Randy was afraid that Roman will hurt Seth.

"do you like him or something?I thought you were straight! You're not any more?"Roman said cynically. Randy looked down not knowing what to say nor what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

"No. I feel sorry for him to be honest,Roman. You need to stop doing that" Randy pleaded him.

"we can talk later. Randy, I have to go". Roman got in the car, Seth waved at Randy with a weak smile, Randy waved back then Roman drove them away.

Randy stare after the car unhappy he sighed and left. Roman was driving the car toward his house but Seth didn't realize that til Roman drove them to a familiar street Seth knew from that morning ."if you didn't realize it yet, that's not the way to my hotel sir" Seth was nervous.

"I know! Now, answer me: what was Randy telling you? Did he flirt with you?".Roman wanted to know what was going on between Seth and Randy.

"nothing we were just talking,and why would he flirt with me? I believe you are his friend and you know that he is straight right?" Seth said calmly not wanting to upset Roman.

"i always doubted that, trust me." Roman said. they let the silence between them control the situation til Seth decided to brake it.

"you didn't tell me, why are we on our way to your house?".Seth wanted an explanation cause he couldn't find out what Roman was thinking _is he going to force me and rape me?_ Seth thought to himself ,the fear was obvious on his face,when Roman didn't answer him Seth knew that something was about to happen to him, but the question was: What?

Seth swallowed hard when Roman stopped the car and got out of it leaving Seth behind as he went to open the front door.  
Seth was still in the car and he was sweating nervously.

Seth mind was racing, his heart as well. He did like Roman a lot and liked his dominate side, he couldn't deny that but he wasn't planning on getting raped against his will by the man he was attracted to, he was afraid that he would lose his innocence tonight."hey get out of the car" Roman screamed. Seth winced and unbuckled his seat belt, slowly getting out of the car and walking toward Roman who was standing at the door holding it open for him. Seth look up and swallowed hard again."come on it's already 2 in the morning." Roman pulled him by the arm hard and shoved him into the house quickly Seth turn around when he heard Roman locking the door.

"w-whyare you l-locking t-the d-door?" Seth was afraid of Roman after his thoughts invade his head.

"i love that you can't to escape while i am asleep" Roman said with grin making him more timid, Seth looked around and he was shocked when he saw his bags next to the stairs,he was so confuse he looked back at Roman

"Are those my bags?" he didn't understand what his bags were doing in Roman's house.

"yeah i guess you need them here" Roman was so confident about having Seth with no choice.7

"why?" Seth already knew why but he couldn't stop himself.

"oh god, it's obvious. Bitch, you are gonna live with me from now on" Roman said,he patted Seth on the shoulder then walked upstairs. Seth was sad about Roman controlling him and his life,he love it but not that way at all.

Seth sat on the staircase"why he is doing that?" Seth said in a sad tone with tears. "He's just so cold"


	12. Chapter 12

Seth was holding his knees,face buried in his fores that when he heard Roman's phone start ringing. Seth lifted his head up and saw it on the table next to the door, he still heard the shower water,he got up and saw Randy's name lightening on the screen,he smiled and took out his phone and took Randy's number then placed Roman's phone down,Seth ran to his place when he heard the water going off.

moments later Roman walked down hair wet and shirtless,Seth looked up and saw the sexy man standing in front of him.

"get up Seth and follow me" Roman ordered him, Seth obeyed and followed him to the bedroom,he was scared, his heart beating fast."you go and take a quick shower i am waiting." Roman laid on the bed, Seth didn't move he was standing next to the bed."hey what i told you about my orders huh, fast Seth fast."Roman almost screamed at him,Seth picked up his bag,he placed it on the bed then took out a sweatshirt only to be yanked by Roman,Seth almost gasped.

"you don't need it,it's hot here."Roman threw it away.  
Seth didn't say anything he picked his clothes up and walked into the shower locking the door, the fear still in his heart, he turned on the water and pulled out his phone off and he texted Randy"hey i am Seth,i got your number,i just wanted to say goodnight and save my number, see you soon."  
Seth sent it and started stripping himself.

Randy was in bed thinking about Seth when he got his text message, he pulled his phone and saw strange number,he opened the message to read smiled thinking of the way Seth got his number,he wasn't as simple as he thought,he saved Seth's number and laid back feeling some relief.

* * *

After a long time that Seth was still in the shower and Roman lost it.  
"what's the fuck is wrong with you,why you're taking all this time,Seth... come out now or i am coming in" Roman threatened him to break the door.

Seth purposely was taking doing that,he thought that Roman will sleep,but he was wrong."c-coming"Seth screamed from inside.

"faster i am a little stiff i need you to take care of me"Roman screamed back.

Seth didn't understand what that mean,but he was about to find out. He walked out of the shower with only a sweatshirt on, a smile formed on Roman's lips,he loved that body it was tight a little bit skinny but also slim and tanned.  
Seth felt Roman eyes checking him out.

"can you show me where i am going to sleep cause i am really tired." Seth hopped that for once Roman would let him rest but his hopes were shot down when Roman spoke.

"no that's not going to happen you will please me,then you can sleep... before that you cannot" Roman laid back, Seth didn't understand the meaning behind the word please,he was deep in thought about what it could be.

"hey come over here and rub my shoulders"Roman flipped on his stomach. Seth closed his eyes sighing in relief when it was just a massage.  
he walked toward the bed and sat next to Roman,he start admiring the big man's body, he was a massive man with big muscles ,black wavey hair, he was the perfect man.


	13. Chapter 13

He placed his hands on his back

"no no get up and rub your little dick on my lower back"Roman commented.  
Seth did as he was told and straddle Roman's hips he start massaging the stiff back slowly and tenderly hearing groans from Roman.

"yah..you're so fucking good keep going"Roman groaning underneath him.  
Seth felt his dick hardened at the sounds Roman was making satisfied.  
After almost half an hour of massaging,Seth was yawning above Roman.

"get up"finally Roman let him,he was so tired,he got up and was about to get out of the bed when Roman grabbed his arm."what do you want now" Seth said in a sleepy voice without turning around.

"there's another thing that needs your touch"Roman said.  
he turned around and saw Roman holding his dick stroking it.

"what you mean"Seth said looking at Roman in confusion.  
Roman didn't say anything he pulled Seth hand placed it over his dick instead of his,Seth gulped,he start moving it up and down,Seth was staring at him.  
"come on get back in here and do what i told you to do".

Roman took his own hand away,Seth didn't move,he was staring at the huge size of Roman.  
"fine no handjob,you're going to suck my dick whether you like it or not".

Roman pulled him by the hair, Seth tried to resist, "do it now" Roman screamed, Seth flinched."okay just let me do it myself"Seth said as Roman let go of him."good boy"Roman squeezed his cheek,  
Seth leaned forward and grab a handful of the massive dick,he stroking it a few times,he stared at Roman who was smiling.

"before i do anything i want you to promise me that when i finish you will let me go to sleep"Seth eyes were full of hope to get some rest.

"okay go ahead kill that fucking boner and you will earn rest"Roman said in a lustful tone. He leaned toward Roman's dick and started his job, taking the purple head that barely fitted his placed his hands behind Seth's head pushing him down to take more,Seth gagged and almost choked.

"uh yeah suck it bitch suck it hard take the life out of it."Roman moaning thrusting into Seth's mouth,he took his hair back from his sucking on it hard working his tongue over the length inside,he couldn't control the moans that escaped his mouth.

"you love the big cock huh"Roman was teasing him. Seth couldn't deny that he liked what he was doing. "oh you want to taste my cum huh? I am almost there baby"Seth didn't miss the word, Roman called him baby, Seth sucked Roman with the same rhythm as Roman's thrusts, hitting the back of his throat over and over again.  
"fuck get ready i am cumming... fuck"Roman moaned shooting his load into Seth mouth, Seth moaned and swallowed it all not missing any drop.

Roman threw his head back panting "oh fuck" Roman cursed while Seth licking the tip loving the taste of Roman.  
Roman looked down at Seth."damn you're licking my dick really good!you like my cum bitch huh?"Roman cupped his cheek,Seth gave him puppy look with his big brown eyes nodding,rubbing his own dick.

Roman noticed that Seth had bulge in his pants.

"poor bitch need some release huh?"Roman got up."i can help you baby"that word out of Roman's mouth made Seth trust him,he was thinking that maybe things will work between them cause Seth believed in love at first sight,he thought that Roman was his love at first sight.

Roman laid Seth on the bed,he got in between his legs sliding his thumbs in the sides of Seth's sweat stopping there for Seth permission,Roman planning on make Seth trust him in that moment so he could get what he wanted.

Roman leaned forward and for the first time their lips smashed together,Seth was surprised but when Roman lift lips start teasing him,Seth grabbed Roman's face and started kissing him back,Roman broke the kiss before it got deeper. Seth stared at him.

"i am sorry Seth so fucking sorry,actually i have something to tell you I..."Seth pulled him down for another kiss.

"not now help me first"Seth took Roman's hand and placed it over his bulge moaning at the smiled and pulled Seth pants down to his thighs,Seth's dick was hard laying against his stomach without any underwear."naughty bastard no underwear, huh"Seth let a chuckled at Roman comment and start rubbing his dick.

"come on it hurts as hell and you know that"Seth was complaining like a baby.  
Roman slapped his hand away and replaced it with his,he squeezed Seth's dick,it hurt of course.  
Seth yelped and arched his back.

"easy Seth you will get used to this pain just relax"Roman relaxed him.

Seth knew by the way Roman squeezing his dick that he liked it rough and for his luck Seth loved it too, he couldn't believe how Roman changed now,his dick was hard begging for the attention.

Roman stroked him hard a few times before leaning down wrapping his pretty lips around Seth's dick,he moaned when he started sucking the head into his mouth, Seth felt on the cloud nine Roman mouth was working him real good,Seth bit on his lower lip and moaned louder this time when his dick hit Roman throat,Roman groaning around his dick Seth was close.

"fuck...yeah..yeah i am... close ...fuck.. uh"Seth moaned,Roman hallowed his cheeks to make more suction around Seth's dick and that was it for Seth to shot his seed into Roman's mouth who gratefully swallowed it , hethrew his head back panting and sweating,Roman pulled Seth's soft dick out of his mouth licking it to the last drip.

"are you happy now?"Roman climbed on top of him looking at the angel face underdeath him,eyes closed, long dark eyelashes tapping on his cheeks,tan golden skin and his pouty lips begging Roman to suck the life out of it, he licked his lips at the sight of Seth lips,he cupped his cheek,Seth smiled his cheeks turned red but he didn't dare to open his eyes and meet Roman's.  
Roman slide his hand down to Seth neck and rubbed around it like he wanted to choke him,his evil eyes watching Seth's chest rise and fall,he moved his hand down to Seth chest,his eyes still closed.

Roman was so greedy he love hurting his partner,he enjoy moved his hand lower to rub his way over Seth's abs,Roman thought that Seth was perfect to be his next victim,so he decide to start the game.

"Seth can you look at me?"Seth felt the tension in Roman's opened his eyes and sat up the panic was over his face. _did Roman regret what he did?_ Seth thought to himself not now!not when Seth started to image their future.

"w-what's wrong?"Seth was afraid to ask cause he saw the sad look on Roman's face.

"i want to tell you the truth,why i've been treating you like trash, Seth i know we just met yesterday but i like you and i was afraid to admit that to myself" Roman sighed,Seth face lit up when Roman admitted that he liked him.  
he placed his hand on Roman's shoulder.

"i like you too,since i saw you i saw my man in you tough,strong,dominate,and love controlling everything,i like it."  
Seth smiled,Roman looked at him.

"now,can you tell me what's wrong maybe i can help you"Seth said looking at Roman.

"i actually remembered my ex when i saw you,he betrayed me with another man,i tried to take him back he look like you beautiful,innocent,cute and his eyes like yours."Roman lied he created that story to take advantage of Seth's sympathy.  
Seth hugged him.

"I am sorry i don't blame you then"Seth soothed his back.

"he dumped me Seth,i hate him since then, and when i saw you i remembered him,i tried to punish you instead of him,i am hurting, Seth"Roman said faking tears .


	14. Chapter 14

"oh!it's okay".Seth whined hugging him tightly.

"i couldn't love anyone til i saw you,i remembered him but i realized that it's totally wrong to treat an angel like you in this way because of a devil's mistakes,Seth please forgive me,i am sorry i am an asshole"Roman was trying to make Seth say the word himself til then he will keep this whole act.

"i want someone to love me for real"Roman was sobbing dramatically against Seth chest while he was soothing his back.  
"shush it's okay,i can love you"Seth wasn't sure but for real Roman was nice man,good looking,and he felt sorry for him and if he could do anything to make him feel better he will without any look up tears on his cheeks and that broke Seth heart,Roman wasn't the same guy who screamed at him pushed him,he was a broken man.

"Seth please love me, please i want you".Roman was great actor,Seth smiled and wiped his tears"i can love you,and i will love you,and if you believe i loved you since i lay my eyes on you,i believe in love from first sight,i guess you are my man"Seth smiled at him.  
Roman gave him weak look.

"really Seth!are you excepting me did you forgive me?"Seth nodded.  
Roman took the chance grabbing Seth's face kissing him hard making him fall back,he got on top of him,their nude chests rubbing against each was smashing his lips pulling all the air out of Seth lungs,Seth squirmed underneath him for some air,Seth find the strength to push him a little so he could breath a little.

R..Ro..man s..st..op!"Seth was panting trying to push him away but Roman pinned his arms above his head in one hand,holding Seth's jaw in the other,Seth eyes were wide open trying to free himself from underneath Roman but he couldn't,the weight of Roman keeping him down,Seth felt a little dizzy,his vision start to fade,and he was barely moving,his strength faded too he was about to black out,he stopped his movement,Roman felt him getting weaker and weaker so he decided to end the pulled out and let go of Seth hands but it was too late Seth was out panting.  
Roman smirked and leaned next to Seth face, their lips inches from touching.

"it's just the start baby".he peck his lips,then he got up and pulled him to rest him on the pillows, then he laid next to him, pull the covers over them and pulled Seth lifeless body against his, he placed Seth's head on his chest,his hand on Seth ass rubbing and squeezing it.  
In the next morning Seth opened his eyes his head throbbing"uh fuck what happened?"Seth didn't remember what happened last night.  
he got a flash back when he agreed to be Roman's boyfriend, Roman attacked him,he smiled.

"one hell of a kiss he knock me out"he laughed and lay back again pulling the covers over his head moaning at the memory of Roman kiss.  
"good kisser"Seth said when Roman entered the room to hear him,he wasn't ready to Seth reaction toward the kiss so he was preparing himself to the worse.  
"i hope that's me"Seth pull the covers,he looked at him and blushed.

"good morning babe"Roman said from the door,Seth got up and ran toward him hugging him tightly while Roman wrap his arms around his waist."you slept good?"Roman pulled Seth to look at him,Seth gave him cute puppy eyes look and nodded.

"sorry about the rough kiss but i love it this way, i hope you don't mind cau.."Seth cut him.

"are you kidding me it was the best kiss i ever had not like i had one in my life,but my first kiss was awesome."Seth was smiling.

"good,take a shower while i make breakfast so we can discuss some things together"Roman told him,Seth was staring at him."okay"he peck Roman's lips then walked into the shower smiling,Roman smirked."i didn't expect it to be that easy but i always get what i want."Roman rubbed his hands together then walked out toward the kitchen.  
Randy was up looking at his phone waiting for something to come,he stood up and start pacing in the room,he was afraid that Roman might did something to the poor boy.

"come on Seth come on"Randy muttered eyeing his phone.  
Seth walked out of the shower when he heard his phone ringing,he grab it and answer it without looking at the name cause he only know three persons,his mom but she won't call,cause he didn't got any call from her in a while, and there's Roman and he is downstairs,and there's one another person left, Randy.

"hey,good morning Randy what's up"Seth said smiling.

"hey how are you Seth"Randy worried was obvious.

"what's wrong Randy are you okay"Seth was worried about his friend.


	15. Chapter 15

"i am fine,you?" Randy tried to know if Seth was really okay, he sounded happy.

"i am great, but there's something i want to tell" Seth wanted to tell Randy what happened.

"what? you sound happy did you run from Roman or something?"Randy hoped that it was laughed through the phone.

"no no no it's the opposite"Seth wanted Randy to guess.

"what do you mean huh?"Randy asked him curiously"i can't tell you now,maybe if we meet at lunch"Seth said inviting Randy.  
Randy laughed through the phone.

"Seth Rollins are you asking me out"Randy mocked him hoping it was real.

"not like that ok,you're forcing me to give you the head lines,it's me and Roman actually we kind of become a couple".  
At that Randy was in shocked, he couldn't believe his words.

"w-what d-do you mean? that fast? i mean last night he was despising you how the hell did that happen?"Randy couldn't believe how Seth believed him when it was obvious that Roman didn't love him.

Seth sighed"i know it's crazy how fast the whole thing was,i mean we met from tow days ago,it's hard to explain,it's first sight love"Seth laughed.  
"hey wait do you believe this shit,it's not real okay"Randy was upset."hey it's real i believe in that,it's not my problem that you don't have a faith in it,wait are you not happy for me why?i thought you my friend"Seth frowned and sighed.

"no Seth i would be happy if the one wasn't Roman but..uh i don't know what to say but Seth don't over trust Roman ok,don't ask me way"Randy said and sighing.

"ok you said that i should not trust Roman, but why i should trust you"Seth said hesitatingly. "what"Randy was surprised by that.

"i..uh i am sorry Randy i did..".

Seth was trying to apologize but Randy cut him.

"it's ok Seth i am sorry,i didn't know that i am dragging you to trust me but i was just trying to do what best for,i am sorry again i won't going to bother you again".Randy said in a low sad tone.

"no no Randy,i didn't mean that i am sorry, please Randy i need you please don't do that i trust you"Seth tried to stop Randy.

"no Seth,i want to tell you that should not trust people you just met,i don't want you to get hurt sorry again"Randy hung up."wait"Seth screamed, but it was too late,Randy was gone"fuck that's what i am good at,losing people who care about me"Seth sighed and pull his hair back closing his eyes.

"what am i gonna do now? i didn't mean to push away my only friend"Seth mumbled when Roman voice call him.

"Seth come down, breakfast is ready".Roman was downstairs."coming" Seth sighed putting on a t-shirt then ran downstairs.

Randy sat down on the bed and cover his face with his palms. "why every time i try to save someone they get me the wrong way?"Randy sighed and laid back,he stared at the ceiling. "i should stop doing that, but Seth is different,i don't think he'll endure what Roman is planning for him,i don't know what to do". Randy was lost he didn't know why he care about Seth but he felt like he have to save him from Roman at any cost.

* * *

Sethstrayed a little then he drop his fork down and sighed,Roman noticed him.  
"are you okay?"Roman asked looking at look up and nodded,

"i am fine"Seth said then he got up.

"no no,we have to talk sit down"Roman stopped him and Seth sat back down"about what?".Seth had no idea about what Roman wanted to talk about.

"about us Seth,i have some rules about our relationship and i hope you don't break them, cause i hate when someone breaks the rules"Roman said watching Seth laughed then got up,he kissed Roman on lips.

"i love your bossy tone,i agree baby."Seth pinched Roman nose tenderly but Roman didn't change the serious look on his face."good,rule one no one knows that we are together and i mean no one,rule two no love moves in the bar,and in the bar i am going to treat you the same way last night in front of them."Roman told him,Seth frowned cause he didn't know why and he gotta ask.

"but why?i mean they won't kill you or something,so why?"Seth asked watching Roman.

"you are right,but i hate involve people in my personal life,if they knew they'll keep calling me names and they'll mock you,they better don't know"Roman nodded at Roman point.

"ok fine,you're right of course you know them better than i".Seth said and hugged Roman from behind.

"now what are we gonna do to spend the day"Seth asked as pulled him to his lap, sliding his hand underneath Seth t-shirt."there's one rule left,do not put on a t-shirt"Roman pulled it over Seth's head,he grab Seth two toned hair and yanked his head back starting kissing the exposing neck sucking on it while Seth was moaning.

"delicious bitch"Roman said against Seth neck groaning,he moved down sucking one of Seth nipples into his mouth.  
Seth gasped"love it baby again"Seth moaned, Roman bite his nipple Seth cried out panting.

"f-fuck"Seth was hurting with pleasure.

"louder bitch louder".Roman moved to the left one leaving the other red and swollen of the bite,Roman placed his fingers over the aching nipple start massaging it to relax Seth while he moaned in pleasure,his fingers tangled in Roman's hair that he love and now he's touching it for the first time,Seth was moaning in a low tone til Roman bite the nipple harder, Seth screams become louder and louder,he tried to calm himself down but the pleasure that Roman was giving him was stronger than he can take,he felt his dick twitching in his sweats while Roman hardness underneath him,Seth was sitting open legs on Roman's lap,Roman let Seth head,moving his mouth from Seth nipple placing his fingerson it massaging the tow with both hands."you like that don't you bitch?"Roman said in a lustful voice"uh..yeah"Seth moaned in a low tone but Roman didn't take it as an answer,so he pinched the swollen nipples hard,Seth head fell back and cried out loudly.

"louder bitch..".Roman love Seth screams to be loud.

"R-ROMAN..i-it h-hurts..uh.."Seth gasping for air.

"good" Roman rubbed Seth's bulge through his sweats smiling at his moans, Seth moaned in pleasure.

"now tell me bitch,you want me to fuck you now or just play with your little dick huh yell what you want".  
Roman squeezed Seth through his sweats hard."p-please uh i want to c-cum"Seth pleaded loudly pulling on Roman's long hair."stand up bitch"Roman ordered him,  
Seth stood to his feet, Roman cleaned the table moving the plates away,pulled Seth sweats down to his thighs to reveal the hard cock that begging for lifted Seth from the back of his thighs and laid him on the table,he spread his legs,he pulled his own shorts down,he pulled Seth closer to the edge and stroke himself,  
Seth was staring at him thinking of what Roman about to do,the fear return to his eyes,he was shaking,he swallowed hard when Roman leaned forward to lick Seth asshole.

"S-STOP"Seth breathed out panting,Roman froze in his place.


	16. Chapter 16

Roman stared at him not understanding why Seth had stopped him "why?"Roman asked him surprisingly by his reaction.

"i-i am n-not r-ready i-i can't do that now"Seth closed his eyes trying to avoid any eye contact with Roman,he was afraid that Roman wouldn't take the rejection and will force him but Roman did the opposite thing,Roman smiled and leaned forward he gave him a peck on the lips,Seth look at him surprisingly.  
"it's okay whenever you're ready baby"Roman was faking a smile.

"w-what y-you're n-not m-mad at me?"Seth eyes were glittering with tears.

Roman rubbed Seth's abs "no baby it's up to you,just be ready and tell me, i know the first time the idea scares you a little but it's ok" Roman said smiling.

"Oh" Seth smiled"okay thanks".  
Seth got up and hugged him.

"it's okay baby"Roman hugged him back,he was so upset but he didn't want to show that.

 _if i am gonna take the bigger prize i have to wait a little longer_ Roman thought to soothed Seth's back.  
"enough now,let's finish what we start".

Roman laid him back on the table,he wrapped his hand around Seth's dick and stroked it,while Seth moaned his name.

In the evening Roman and Seth arrived to the bar. Immediately Seth started looking for Randy but he didn't find him.

Roman's phone started ringing, Seth looked at the phone and saw Randy's name on the screen."that means that Randy is not here"Seth thought to himself.  
Roman answered"hey where are you man"Roman said,Seth was trying to know where's Randy from him."ok man i got it take your time,see you"Roman hung up he noticed Seth stares."what's wrong Seth?"Roman said watching Seth carefully."who was it on the phone"Seth asked him,Roman chuckled.

"is my bitch jealous huh?" Roman said,Seth cheeks turn red so he covered his face with his palms.

"no"Seth said looking down scratching his head.

"it's Randy,he is not coming tonight"Roman said.

Seth looked at him."why?"Seth thought that something was wrong with Randy.

"i don't know he just took the day off"Roman replied,Seth start thinking of Randy and how he upset him this morning.

"Roman give me his address"Seth said, Roman was surprised and a little angry.

"why do you want it"Roman asked him curiously,he didn't know why wanted the address.

Seth sighed"we had a fight this morning over something stupid and i think he doesn't want to see me,and because of that maybe he doesn't want to come,i want to check on him"Seth was worried about him and Roman noticed that.

"your heart's so sweet baby i am so lucky,ok take my car".Roman took out a pen and paper he wrote the address.  
Seth take the address and smiled,leaned forward to kiss Roman but he placed his hand over Seth chest pushing him back.

"the rules Seth"Roman said in a sharp tone."oops sorry baby"Seth smiled and backed off,he walked away,Roman stared at his ass,he licked his lips.  
"your ass is worth to wait for"Roman laughed.

Randy was on his couch watching some random tv show but he wasn't really watching it,he sighed and turned the tv off and rubbed his eyes."why didn't i go?"Randy thought to himself.  
He got up and walked toward the door, someone had just knocked on it  
when he opened it he was surprised to see Seth with a pout.

"hey Seth,how did you get my address?and what the fuck are you doing here,you want to upset Roman he'll..."Seth hugged him tightly.

"i am sorry Randy,i didn't mean to hurt you"Seth said against Randy's neck.

Randy didn't hug him back at first.  
"Seth move"Randy said sharply.

"no,i am sorry i won't let you til you said that you forgive me"Seth tightened his grip.  
Randy lowered his head and smelled Seth's body scent,he couldn't resist so he wrap his arms around him,he picked Seth up hugging him tightly.

"i forgive you Seth"Randy said calmly.

"great"Seth smiled ,Randy put him down."yeah great to see you, but you didn't tell me who gaves you my address anyway?"Randy asked,he didn't know what to say next when Seth brown eyes met his blue ones,he felt the magic in those eyes pulling him toward Seth."Roman gave it to me and he.."Seth noticed that Randy was staring at him in strange way."are you okay?"Seth said, Randy immediately look away.

"y-yeah fine i'm fine come in"Randy let Seth get in.

"nice house Randy,i like it"Seth was staring around the house."thanks,i'll bring us beers"Randy walked toward the kitchen.

"no no i don't want beers i'm really lightweight,i don't agree with any drinks"Seth commented with a smile."one won't affect"Randy shot back.

"ok,i won't reject you cause i am here to make peace but if anything happen and i act fool i'll hold you responsible, deal?"Seth pointed a finger toward him,Randy chuckled.

"deal, now have a seat I'll be back in a minute"Randy said then went toward the walked toward the table and saw pictures to Randy with a guy and other one with old man and woman,Seth smiled when he saw picture to Randy with a puppy,a smile formed on his lips at the puppy saw him smiling when return.  
"you like puppies huh?"Seth turned toward him,"yeah and it look to me that you do too"Seth smiled.

"don't tell anyone,they will think that i am cute".Seth chuckled as Randy handed him the beer."you're cute Randy"Seth placed the picture down and turn toward Randy with smile.

"there's a question in your eyes so just ask".Randy sipped of his drink looking at him with glee in his eyes.

"yeah actually,if it's not personal is this guy your boyfriend or something?"Randy eyes widened he shot him a look the bottle on his lips not drinking.

"sorry,i'm so sorry it's probably not my business."Seth wanted to destruct himself by drinking the whole kept his gazes on him.

"i want another beer".Seth wanted Randy to look away cause he felt embarrassed.  
he blushed as Randy took his empty bottle handing him another one.

"don't look at me like that or i'm going leave"Seth sat down. Randy burst in laughing,he fell on the couch."what's wrong with you!why you always mocking me like that?".Seth eyes watered, Randy noticed that and stopped.

"Seth are you okay?"Randy felt bad for him.

"i hate that,i hate when someone mocks me".Seth turned his head to hide his tears but Randy saw the then rolling down his cheeks.

"fuck,i'm sorry Seth i'm trying to make you laugh, Seth look at me"Randy pulled his hand,Seth turned toward him."everybody mocks me,i have feelings it really hurts"Seth sobbed.  
Randy sighed and pull him into a hug.

"sorry Seth,i swear i didn't mean that,fuck i'm so fucking sorry"Randy apology to him soothing his back,Seth was crying on his chest.

"no..i'm..fine..don't..apologise.."Seth look at Randy and wiped his tears.

"damn man you're just like girls"Randy soothed his back,Seth laughed and hit him on his chest"no i am not"Seth pouted,Randy smiled.  
Randy look down at him. "i'm sorry Seth really sorry,i didn't mean to hurt your feelings,i was just kidding"Randy said in a low tone looking at him.

"i'm sorry i attacked you, it's just bothers me when someone mock me,i had a lot of issues in Iowa,when they knew that i'm faggot like how they say it,everybody mock me and i couldn't endure that so i decided to leave and come to Florida,my life turned hell in the start at least i didn't find a job and i was living in the worst hotel ever,from tow days..wait you want to hear my story or i'm rubbing it in your face?"Seth took a sip of his beer,Randy was laying back against the arm of the couch watching Seth,his bottle was against his mouth.

"i would like to hear it"Randy handed Seth another beer.

"good,then i got drunk and stole some rich man car a.."Randy laughed."sorry..i can't..believe that you actually stole a car"Randy was drinking as he look at Randy laughing.

"okay now tell me about you and Roman"Randy asked told him Roman's story and Randy suddenly frowned"he is totally jerk"Randy was he know that Roman create the story to deceive him and take advantage of his tender heart.

"what did you say"Seth asked as he drank his beer.

"nothing matters,Seth did you had a sex with Roman?"Randy asked without any hesitant. Seth blushed,"why should i tell you?"Seth said looking at Randy,Randy crawled next to him.

"please tell me if you did"Randy eyes were full of hope that they didn't, Seth smiled trying to mess with him.

"why not,i mean Roman have a nice body, long hands,and his arms really make me feel save and besides he is a great kisser,actually yes we had three rounds since yesterday and i'm happy that my first time was with Roman"Seth sipped of his bottle feeling a little dizzy,Randy stare at himself his,body,fingers, Seth was smiling.

"why? are you attracted to me or something?"Seth said with and the answer shocked him.

"yeah actually i am attracted to you and i like you a lot"Randy stareed at Seth,Seth didn't know what to say,obviously Randy wasn't messing with him,Seth could tell by his sincere tone and the way he was looking at him.


	17. Chapter 17

Seth stared at him for a moment,Randy was looking at him as well.  
"okay"Seth start moving in his place,"but i'm sorry Roman got me and he is my man now,you're kind of late" Seth take another sip of his beer.

"you know Seth i feel sorry for you,you got something good but you missed the best." Randy got up and took his t-shirt off,he moved his hands over his abs,Seth was agape watching the tan skin of Randy's body,he stared at him and licked his lips,then he turned his gazes blushing,so he drank the whole beer. Randy sat next to him,Seth look at him,they kept staring at each other for moments til Seth realized that and turned his face."uh..sorry"Seth said finishing his third beer. "so are we cool now?"Seth started to look a little drunk.

"yeah, we're cool"Randy laid back Seth was staring at his abs then pecs then his lips, Randy noticed his gazes were on his lips. "do... you want something Seth?"Randy said smiling.

Seth immediately turned his face,"actually it's hard to focus"Seth was distracting himself by drinking more,Randy was watching him carefully smiling.  
After half an hour Seth start getting dump more than dump. "Randy y-you l-look h-hot"Seth was drunk now. Randy smiled and gave him water glass Seth refused to take it.

"i'm not thirsty"Seth got up and walked toward the kitchen.

"where are you going?"Randy smiled watching him swaying from side to side,Seth almost fell"i am hungry no no i wwant to go to the,where..uh bathroom"Seth was really drunk not realizing what he was laughed and followed him"let me help you"Randy grab his arm,Seth snatch it away."i am nnot ddrunk i can wwalk"Seth walk again and stumble but Randy wrap his arm around his waist Seth laughed."wow yyou're like superman"Seth squirmed in his arms."okay yyou ccan leave me now"Seth start slapping his hands,"ao Seth stop"Randy let him Seth start pulling on his t-shirt off,"uh..can you help mme"Seth screamed under his t-shirt.

"okay"Randy smiled and pulled his t-shirt off revealing the perfect shape of Seth's body,he was small but nice one, Randy looked down at his abs he licked his lips watching Seth fell to the ground.

"Seth you want me to take your pants off huh"Randy knelt in front of Seth,he nodded and Randy smiled.

"okay come with me first"Randy picked him up in his arms bridle style,Seth wrapped his arms around his neck.

"w-where are..you taking me"Seth look at him with half close eyes.

"i am going to play with you okay?"Randy said. Seth nodded"ok...ay let's play"Seth screamed and buried his face in Randy's neck as he carried him upstairs.

Randy pull out of Seth ass and lay next to him on one elbow looking down at Seth's face,he was pretty from every side soul,out style his eyes with the long eyelashes,his pouty pink lips,and his body,everything was perfect about Seth let alone the amazing feel that Seth gave him tonight,he felt that they made for each other fitting perfectly together,"i finally found you".Randy leaned over and gave Seth another passionate kiss,Seth opened his eyes lazily barely could return the kiss moaning with tiredness,Randy slide his tongue into Seth's mouth sucking on his tongue pulling Seth on top of him, without breaking the kiss Randy grab both of Seth ass cheeks squeezing them in his palms making Seth moan a little louder.  
Randy broke the kiss looking into Seth eyes he find his spark there.

"Seth i want you to be mine"Randy took away Seth's locks from his face,Seth was looking at him back with smile.

"but Roman wants me"Seth said looking down,

"what do you want?"Randy asked tenderly playing with Seth's hair,Seth shaking his legs in exchange movement."i don't know who love the most,you made it hard to me"Seth pouted placing his head on Randy's chest closing his eyes at the feel of relaxation that Randy was giving him by rubbing his back tenderly.

"i gotta admit you were right when you talked about love at first sight i guess i am start loving you"Randy smiled but heard nothing,Seth was snoring.  
Randy smiled and kissed the top of his head,"good night baby, tomorrow gonna be long day for us"Randy said and pull the blanket over their nude bodies, Seth laying on top of him,Randy closed his eyes and the both slept like babies holding each others while they still covered with cum and sweat.  
Roman was calling Seth but he didn't answer him,he was so upset at that moment cause he couldn't know what happen with him he threw the phone against the wall causing it to shatter.

The next morning Seth wake up feeling his head throbbing,"uh fucking beers"Seth opened his eyes and look around without moving,he remembered that he was in Randy's house,a strange smell invaded his nose he look down and realize that he was on top someone he quickly look up and saw Randy sleeping,he moved his body and felt his heart stopped when he realize that he was chest to chest above Randy's body naked.

"uh..fuck"Seth quickly got up and immediately fell to the ground,he felt the sharp pain in his ass,he looked down and saw the drain cum over his stomach."oh no no"Seth pulled his hair back his eyes immediately watered,

"no no i can't believe"Seth screamed tears falling.  
Randy opened his eyes at Seth's voice,he looked at him and noticed the shock on Seth's face so he decided to act like he doesn't know what happened.

"fuck"Randy sat up,Seth look up with red eyes.

"w-what happened".Randy pull the covers"oh fuck no"Randy laid back,Seth watching him he couldn't find words he didn't know what to say."you fucked me"Seth looked down,he pulled his jeans tears still falling.

"i am sorry Seth i-"Seth cut him off

"shut up it's all your fault"Seth cried as he put on his got up,he put his shorts on and walked toward Seth,he was still on the ground.  
Randy knelt in front of him.

"Seth i am sorry i didn't mean to hurt you believe me i.."Randy slowly placed his hand over Seth shoulder.

"it's was an accident we are drunk"Randy said trying to convince him. Seth look up in disappointment tears over his face.

"that means you regret it"Seth said in a low tone he start pulling on the tight legs of his jeans roughly.

"no no Seth listen"Randy grabbed Seth's face in his hands he wiped his tears,"i don't,believe me but i didn't want it that way sorry i can't take it back"Randy said looking into his sad eyes.

Seth moved away "i don't fucking know,my first time is supposed to be with Roman i promised him what i'm going tell him?"Seth screamed pulling on his hair  
Randy grab his wrists pulling them from his hair.

"i'll talk to him just don't cry please"Randy pulled him against his chest rubbing his back.  
when Seth felt a little comfort by Randy's touch he flinched when his phone start ringing,he look up at Randy.  
Randy saw the fear in Seth eyes he didn't know why,Randy grabbed the phone then answered,"fuck Seth where are you huh i'm so fucking angry"Roman screamed through the phone,"Roman it's Randy Seth can't talk right now so can you come over".Randy looked toward Seth and saw him looking at him wiping his tears still sobbing.

"why? is he okay? what happened?"Roman said not really caring but wanting to know what was the problem.

"it's just..i guess you should come over so we can talk"Randy hang walked wincing toward Randy."w-what did he say"Seth asked him fear in his voice he felt guilty that he didn't let Roman be his first,but Randy ruined it,Seth shot Randy despise look and turned his back, Randy couldn't take it so he grab Seth's wrist and pulled him,Seth tears falling from his eyes,he tried to snatch his hand but Randy was stronger,"leave me the fuck alone"Seth cried pulling on his hand,"Seth stop doing that please"Randy grabbed the other wrist,

"it's your fault Randy,i told you i don't want any fucking drink i told you i don't want it" Seth said and collapsed on his knees crying,Randy felt guilty,he didn't mean to hurt Seth,he wanted to save him but he couldn't say that now.

"i don't know what to say"Randy knelt in front of Seth and held his face between his palms, "i am sorry Seth i don't have anything else" Seth lifted his fist and punched Randy in the face,

Randy fell to the ground,"fuck you Randy,its all your fucking fault i don't want you to be my friend anymore,after you tell Roman that i didn't do anything i don't want to see you or talk to you anymore"Seth ran down stairs.  
,Randy placed his hand over his cheek"fuck"Randy cursed and punched the wall he never meant to hurt Seth he just wanted to save him from Roman but he couldn't tell Seth now,he heard the door bell ring,Randy got up and walked down stairs he saw Seth standing in the living room shaking, he looked toward him but Seth avoided any eye contact.

"are you ready?"Randy asked in a low tone,Seth sat on the couch without any word.  
Randy walked toward the door and opened it revealing Roman standing on the door, when Randy moved a little Roman rushed into the house.

"where is Seth is he okay..fucking answer me"Roman screamed turn around and saw Seth standing in the living room unreadable expression over his face."what's wrong Seth?"Roman asked but heard nothing from Seth,he turned toward Randy."what's the fucking problem Randy?"Roman screamed angrily venom in his voice.

"just relax so we can talk"Randy walked toward him,Roman was looking between the tow confusion overwhelming him"i am fucking relaxed just tell me i..."

Seth cut him "Randy fucked me" Seth suddenly said without looking up,Roman looked toward him

"what the fuck"Roman said looking at Randy angrily.


	18. Chapter 18

"fuck you Randy,its all you fucking fault,i don't want you to be my friend any more,after you tell Roman that i didn't do anything i don't want to see you or talk to you anymore"Seth ran down stairs.

Randy placed his hand over his cheek"fuck" Randy cursed and punched, he never meant to hurt Seth he just wanted to save him from Roman but he couldn't say that now that when he heard the door bell ring,he got up and walked down stairs,he saw Seth standing in the living room shaking he looked toward him but Seth refused to look at him,"are you ready?" Randy asked,Seth sat on the couch without any word,Randy walked toward the door and opened it revealing Roman standing on the door,when Randy moved a little Roman rushed into the house,

"where is seth? fucking answer me?"Roman screamed and turn around, he saw Seth standing in the living room unreadable expression over his face,"what's wrong Seth?"Roman asked but heard nothing from Seth so he turned toward Randy,"what's the fucking problem Randy?"Roman screamed angrily venom in his voice."just relax so we can talk"Randy walked toward him,Roman was looking between the tow in confusion"i am fucking calm just tell me i...",Seth cut him"Randy fucked me" Seth suddenly said without looking up,Roman looked toward him"what the fuck"Roman said looking at Randy,"it's not like that we were drunk and it happen sorry"Randy said in a low tone looking at Roman,Seth was trying to look at Roman reaction, but Roman wasn't showing any reaction he was staring at the floor silently,suddenly smiled and burst laughing,Randy and Seth exchange a look of confusion and suddenly stopped, he looked toward Randy,"now i got it"he said,Seth walked toward him"i swear it wasn't my fault i was drunk and you know h..."Roman cuts him and pulled his car key,"i know Seth wait me out in the car i'll be out in a minute"Roman said still looking at Randy,"please don't cause any problems"Seth was worry about Roman,"no no i just need to have a talk with my friend so just go".  
Seth was about to walk when Roman pull him by the arm and kissed him hard sucking on his lower lip eyes on Randy watching him look away not wanting to see the kiss,Roman pull out"go baby"Roman said,Seth blushed and ran out closing the door,Randy was following him with his gazes."okay Randy,my best friend why you did that,i know that you don't drink at night so you did it by purpose huh i am curious why?"Roman asked him carefully but Randy didn't say anything.  
"leave me guess you lied about your sexuality,you're not straight right you like Seth and you wanted to take him and save him for yourself,and you thought that i am a dump right?but guess what i am not and i know that you think that i am gonna leave Seth after tow or one night,but no you like Seth right?i am going to fuck him and abuse him every fucking night and just for you cause you ruin my enjoyment taking his virginity i am gonna let you watch me, and it's all your fault,i'm gonna let him fall in front of you broke into pieces and that gonna kill you knowing that you did that to him watch me do it Randy i'm gonna enjoy it"Roman laughed,Randy's blood start to boil in his veins,he wanted to attack him but he didn't, he clinched and unclinched his fists trying to calm himself down,"are you mad or something?you just can't do anything"Roman walked toward him.

"i am gonna tell him that you're a jerk"Randy said. Roman laughed"really!after what you did to him you think that he will believe you i don't think so see you."Roman walk out laughing.  
Randy kicked the chair and the table"fuck fuck fuck"Randy screamed, Roman was right he can't do anything but to watch,he was so angry right now.  
Roman got into the car,Seth was staring at him,"look Roman i don't know what you probably think about me,cheating on you is the furthest thing i could do i'm sorry it's an accident i swear i don't know what to s..".Roman cuts him by putting his index finger on Seth lips,"shush i know baby it was an accident,i don't blame you or Randy it's ok we all do things we not proud of when we're drunk,so it's ok"Roman said giving him bright smile, he cupped Seth's cheek,Seth smiled,"thank you baby"Seth said and kissed his palm,"it's ok as long as you make it up to me,you know what i mean right?"Roman said looking into Seth eyes,Seth blushed, he nodded then turned his head toward the window, Roman smiled and started the car,Seth saw Randy watching him from the Window, he felt something strange inside his heart.

* * *

At the bar Seth was working,he was always looking toward Randy's place,he didn't know why but he couldn't stop himself he was stray when some voice brought him back,"Seth.. hey stupid"Dean called him,Seth flinched,"yeah Dean"Seth wasn't there actually.  
"i told you idiot tow whiskey, where's your fucking brain?"Dean screamed in Seth face.  
"sorry i was just thinking, sorry Dean"Seth gave him the glasses and walked toward Tony,"can you stay in my place for moment,i can't ask Jack he always eating me by his gazes"Seth asked Tony.  
he smiled "okay take your time"Tony tapped Seth back"thanks"Seth smiled then walked toward Roman's office.  
Roman saw him coming so he closed his laptop and take off his jacket and faced the door sitting on the edge of the table that's when Seth opened the door and walk in,"lock it"Roman said,Seth wasn't sure if he heard right,"lock the door Seth"Roman said then got up,Seth obeyed,he was locking the door when he felt Roman's body pressed against his from behind, seth choke in his breath.

"good that you came"Roman whispered in Seth ear,"i need to touch you"Roman was breathing sharply against his ear,suddenly Seth felt Roman hard dick pressing against his ass,"w-we're in the off-ice R-Roman"Seth was nervous.

"i don't gave a damn about it i want you to suck me..get on your knees Seth"Roman pushed him down and start unbuckling his belt,Seth was in eyes level with Roman's dick,he looked at the massive dick in front of him again, Roman grabbed him by the hair and stroked his dick a few times,"open you little mouth bitch"Roman ordered him,Seth obeyed parting his pretty lips,Roman pushed his hard cock into Seth's mouth roughly causing him to gag and squirm,"no fucking way you won't pull it out til i cum got it,breath from your fucking nose"Roman slapped him across the face,Seth eyes were full of tears,he breathed slowly and felt better til Roman pushed his dick further hitting the back of Seth's throat,"yeah suck it hard"Roman was growling above him.  
Seth's dick was hard too so he reached his hand to his jeans and pulled his dick out he stroked himself while he suck Roman's dick,Roman start thrusting into his mouth roughly making Seth gag with every thrust and every time Seth try to pull away Roman pressed him more,"i'm almost there bitch uh..don't ruin it"Roman pushed him again,Seth was whimpering around Roman's dick, he love the way how Roman control him so fucking rough not caring if he hurt him all he cares about is getting what he want from his mouth,hearing Roman growling in his name made Seth cum faster over his hand,Seth moaned in relief around Roman's dick,Roman start thrusting faster and Seth choked and tried to move but Roman pressing him hard Seth start scratching Roman thighs,he felt dizzy and tears clouded his vision.  
suddenly Roman lost the weight of Seth but he didn't stop til he cum into Seth's mouth"fuck" Roman growled then let go of Seth but he wasn't moving he was out cold, Seth fell on the ground,Roman pulled his pants up and zip it then knelt in front of Seth and slapped him a few times,"Seth wake up hey idiot"Roman couldn't wake him up so he laughed,"i guess i'm going to kill him,he is so fucking weak"Roman commented then got up,he sat on his table watching Seth on the floor not moving, he called Dean and told him that he don't want anyone near his office.

After almost half an hour later Seth opened his eyes and felt something in his throat he coughed and wipped his mouth then realized that it was cum,then he saw his pants still down and Roman didn't bother to lift it up,he sat up and coughed again he was still feel dizzy he wanted to lift his pants up but he saw his cum on his hand,he slowly pull out a napkin from his pocket napkin to wipe his hand,Roman watching him with a grin"wipe the ground too"Roman said,Seth shot him a look then pulled another napkin and start wiping the ground and coughing,what bothers Seth not what Roman did to him but the way he left him on the ground without doing anything,Seth got up and zipped his pants then unlock the door to leave but Roman called him"i didn't say leave"Seth stopped in his track he turn around"you want something?"Seth asked him without making any eye contact."are you mad at me?"Roman asked him,Seth look at him for moment "fucking answer me are you mad?"Roman snapped anger raised in his voice,Seth flinched"n-no i am not"Seth lied and all the anger faded from Roman's face and a smile fromed on his lips, "okay then come over here and kiss me"Roman said smiling,Seth walked over him and leaned in and gave Roman peck on the lips he pulled away but Roman pull him and start kissing him hard and tenderly cause he wanted Seth to feel save and secure so he was kissing him passionately,Seth relaxed and grab the sides of Roman's face kissing him back,Seth moaned when Roman tongue touch his Roman got up and pressed Seth against the wall kissing him,his hands moved down to rest on Seth hips,Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck as the kiss continue, Roman's hands moved behind and grab Seth's ass cheeks and squeezed them making him groan into Roman's mouth,Roman pulled his ass cheeks apart and pressed his hardness length against Seth's,he broke the kiss and turned Seth around,Seth could feel Roman grinding his cock against his ass,Roman was panting against Seth's ear"i can't wait to get this beautiful fucking ass"Roman whispered to Seth and Seth moaned,"uh get it"Seth moaned and become a little bolder rubbing his ass against Roman's dick, Roman grab his hips,"stop fucking teasing me cause you don't know what i am capable of,i can pinned you over this fucking table and fuck you carelessly,you want that huh?"Roman asked him and Seth moaned in respond,Roman let out a chuckle"how bitch you are, you want that okay let's go home so i can treat you good"Roman said then moved away from Seth and grab his car keys to leave, Roman pushed Seth in front of him,at the way out Dean met them,"Dean take care of the bar we have some job out"Roman ordered him,Dean scratch the back of his neck and look between the tow,"okay you don't worry,take care of your"job"and i am going to take care of the bar"Dean smiled,Seth blushed"good,let's go Seth"Roman walk and Seth followed him.  
When they step out side Randy was watching the bar from distance and he saw Roman dragging Seth,"fuck i know what's about to happen but what i am gonna do"Randy was lost what he can do for Seth now.  
Roman drove them home.

when the arrived he slide out of the car and Seth too but he was a little nervous,he steped into the house, Roman was over him kissing him roughly and ripped his shirt"fuck..i want to fuck you hard"Roman licked Seth's lips,Seth moaned when Roman unbuckled his tight jeans then he carried him toward the bed room,he threw him on his back and climbed on top of him and straddling his hips moved the jeans down,Seth hands were under his head holding onto the pillow underneath him staring at Roman"i'm going to tear you."

Roman stripped himself and walked toward the shower Seth looked behind him,he doesn't know what in Roman mind,Roman return with lube bottle and condoms but the third item what surprised Seth,Roman was holding handcuffs,Seth eyes widened as Roman cuffed his wrists on the bed,"why the handcuffs?"Seth didn't like the idea at all,"it's make you hotter and turn me on"Roman whispered to him, Seth swallowed hard and adjust himself closer so the handcuffs won't leave marks on his wrists,Roman rolled the condom over his thick long cock and get closer to Seth,he pushed Seth knees to his chest and spread some lube over Seth's entrance and Seth was looking at him"i'm wondering what Randy did to you but it's look to me that his baby finger didn't do much"Roman commented and push tow fingers in, roughly,Seth winced and screamed and start rattling the handcuffs,"easy bitch easy if you tensed it'll hurt like bitch so relax"Roman slapped his ass cheek,"j-just s-slowly p-please"Seth was panting trying to move,"sorry i guess you know that i love things rough and you will get used to that"Roman start fucking Seth with his fingers in and out,Seth was screaming loudly the whole neighborhood can hear him,"uh.."Seth moaning there's no denying that Seth love the way Roman fuck him but it's hurt him,he felt that he will bleed,Roman pulled his legs and rested them on his thighs,fingers still inside of him,he slide another tow fingers and Seth arched his back and start squirming underneath him,"uh..i-it's hurt R-Roman"Seth screamed in pain and Roman slapped him across the face,"fuck..stop moving or i'm going to put my whole fist and it's not just threat"Roman threatened him making Seth panic"okay..uh..okay..j-just s-slowly p-please"Seth tears start forming in his eyes but stopped his movement and start shaking he closed his eyes and bite his lower lip when Roman start moving, Roman pulled his fingers out when he felt Seth was ready,"good bitch now i'm going to fuck you and buried my fucking dick inside of that beautiful ass till you faint"Roman whispered in lustful voice as he guide the tip of his dick to Seth's hole,Seth immediately wrap his legs around Roman's waist and start whimpering at the feel of Roman's dick invading his inner muscles, Roman was grunting at the feel of Seth tightness squeezing him,"fucking bitch still tight even after four fingers"Roman grunting sweating above Seth, he didn't wait for Seth permission to move,he start moving fast thrusting hard, Seth swear that he felt the thrust hits his gut he was crying out in pain every time Roman thrust inside of him,"f..uck..R..oman it's hurt..uh..y..ou are tearing me"Seth screamed and it was music to Roman's ear,he start getting faster and rougher,Seth was rattling the handcuffs and squirming,"f..uck..uh"Seth tears falling, he got a flash back of last night it wasn't so clear but he remembered how Randy fucked him tenderly without hurting him and here's the difference,Roman wasn't tender but after all he loved the feel and he couldn't bring himself to think about Randy,Roman wrap his hand around Seth's dick and start stroking him furiously,"now i want you to cum screaming my name like a whore"Roman grunted,Seth trembled squirming,he felt a little dizzy again and felt something streaming out of his ass and his eyes slowly closed,"R-oman"Seth mumbled cumming on Roman's hand, Roman saw Seth eyes close and he was panting"R..oman i.. am b-bleeding..uh"Seth mumbled breathlessly,Roman look down and saw a few drops of blood on the white sheets"what a surprise! Randy didn't make you bleed i never thought him a pussy"Roman laughed and gave Seth few thrusts and cum inside of with loud groan"fuck"Roman collapsed on top of Seth who was out cold now,Roman catchs his breath and pull out of Seth and spanked his ass,"good bitch"Roman got up and walked into the shower.

Randy was hanging on the balcony when he saw Roman got into the shower he opened the glass door and walk in and saw Seth"fuck,Seth are you okay?"Randy shake him but Seth was tired to open his eyes but was able to hear the voice,"uh.."all that came from Seth's mouth,Randy felt bad for seeing Seth like, he felt guilty for what happens that he look up and saw the handcuffs and immediately start looking for the key,he found it on the night stand and uncuffed Seth wrists, he took away his hair from his face then he look at his body and saw the blood"sorry baby"he mumbled and kissed the back of his hand, and took out a napkin from his pocket and carefully wipped Seth's blood and the cum too then pull the covers over Seth's body he knelt next to the bed and cupped his cheek"i'm sorry Seth so sorry i'm gonna do whatever it takes to have you i swear"Randy kissed his forehead and heard the shower water stopped, Randy gave Seth peck on the lips before he immediately got up and ran out of the balcony and jumped down to the grass landing on his ankle"fuck..uh"Randy although that his ankle twist he find the power to get up and walk away to hide so Roman chan't see him around.

Roman walked out of the shower and the sight shock him,Seth was free from the handcuffs"did i freed his wrists before i walk into the shower"Roman thought to himself then he saw the balcony door was open,he look out and find nothing so he closed it and return to the bed and saw that Seth was clean and covered,"okay now i'm getting crazy!did he effected me that much"Roman laughed and look at Seth shaking his head."what ever"Roman didn't gave it a lot of thinking he just lay back and slept.

The next day Seth woke up and he look around realizing that Roman was beside him, he was still feel dizzy he sat up and saw that he wasn't dirty like how Roman left him in the office he got up and flinched,"fu..ck.. uh"Seth felt that something was tearing him from inside,he was sore he barely got up and walked into the shower,he was hurting he got a flash back of how rough Roman was with him and again remembered how gentle Randy was,he start hitting his head against the shower wall"fuck he raped me that's it gentle or not"Seth was trying to convince himself not to think about Randy, Roman wasn't that bad except that he like everything rough Roman is enough,Seth walked out of the shower and saw that his cheek was bright red then remembered that Roman slapped him and saw the marks around his wrists then he sighed,questions start flying in his mind did he really love things like that rough and senseless or the opposite he didn't actually know,Seth walked out of the shower quietly, he didn't want Roman to wake up now,he really couldn't defined what's the real personality of Roman,he got tow different faces in the day he was tender and gentle at night when its about sex he turn into a heartless monster all he care about is hurting him,Seth was scare of the other Roman.  
Seth walked down stairs toward the kitchen and start making breakfast.

Randy opened his eyes and realized that he was sitting in the street still in front of Roman's house,he got up"fuck"Randy's back was stiff he sat back down looking toward Roman's house.

Seth finished the breakfast and realized that there was no bread so he put on a hoddie and walked out of the house,his walk wasn't that right he was still hurting and he was afraid that people might noticed that,but he tried as nuch as he could to walk straight.

Randy saw Seth walking out of the house with his ear buds on so he got up and ran carefully after him,he noticed Seth walk,"fucking asshole"Randy now hate the day he met Roman,not because of what he did,he didn't know that Roman was heartless and vindictive like that,Seth walked into the supermarket to buy bread, Randy followed him and pretend that he was buying some juice,Seth noticed him, start eyeing the long man his perfect body those lips that were soft on his that night and those blue eyes his eyes start to glow just looking at the man,Seth didn't realize that he was smiling,Randy noticed that Seth gazes were on him and smiled to himself,Seth turned his gazes away when he realized that Randy saw him, Randy walked toward him on one leg his ankle still hurting him,"morning Seth"Randy said and Seth look up without any word,"you still pissed at me even when i told you that was an accident",Seth still silent not even looking toward Randy he wasn't pissed but he couldn't say that out loud so he turned his back,Randy sighed,"okay i won't bother you then but i have to tell you Roman didn't fired me i guessed that you don't want see me so i won't come again,i hope i see in the future bye Seth"Randy turned around to leave when Seth voice stopped him "it's okay"Seth said and Randy's face lit up with out turning around"you can come to the bar we don't have to talk"Seth said,Randy wipped his smile and turned toward Seth,"are you sure?"Randy asked and Seth nodded"okay but no hard feelings"Randy forced a small smile,"okay but no special treatment too just business"Randy didn't like it but he nodded and turned to leave but Seth again stopped him"what's wrong with your foot"Seth noticed his walk,"i jumped from the balcony i twisted my ankle"Randy said he saw the worry in Seth eyes,"you have to but some ice on it and you'll be fine"Seth said and Randy smiled"i will thanks"Randy thanked him and Seth picked his bag"i should leave"Seth said and walk"see you later Seth"Randy screamed and Seth smiled then continued in his way.

Seth walked into the house Roman was standing in the living room arms crossed against his chest smiling Seth smiled"what's wrong"Seth didn't know why Roman smiling and what's that suppose to mean.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think, please review ! :)**  
 **Love u**


End file.
